


The Scholarship Boy

by Tari_Sue



Series: Scholarship [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gwaine/Leon mentioned, High School, M/M, Merlioske-friendly, Modern Era, School, The boys are 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Sue/pseuds/Tari_Sue
Summary: In which Arthur is a randy teenage boy and a glimpse of Merlin is enough to fuel his fantasies
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Scholarship [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197314
Comments: 24
Kudos: 115
Collections: The Melee Challenge





	The Scholarship Boy

**Author's Note:**

> For the Book Club Melee prompt 'Flash'
> 
> All boys mentioned are 17, legal in the UK at least, which is where they are.
> 
> Thank you so much to Aoigensou for the quick beta! Any remaining mistakes are from me fiddling about with it.

Arthur didn’t mean to spy, he really didn’t. 

He wasn’t some sort of pervert, for fuck’s sake.

But honestly, what did Scholarship expect? He was living in a dorm now, nothing was private. And really, who joined the school just to do A-Levels? That was plain weird.

The rest of them had been at boarding school most of their lives and disrobing in front of their peers was simply a fact of life, but Scholarship was new to all this and had been extremely cagey about removing his clothes. 

It was a running joke with the likes of Val and Cenred that maybe poor people were covered in green scales under their clothes, or maybe he was so poor he was trying to hide how scrawny he was.

There was nothing scrawny about Scholarship.

Arthur wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting, if he’d been expecting anything, but it wasn’t this.

He turned his back to give Scholarship some semblance of privacy and pretended to be very interested in the contents of his sock drawer as he heard the telltale rustling of Scholarship getting dressed behind him. 

He wanted to look. Oh but he wanted to look. Not that he needed to.

That glorious flash of pale skin, before Scholarship had seen him and yelped, ducking behind the wardrobe door, was seared onto Arthur’s retinas forever.

Thin, sure, but with lean muscles. Smooth skin, dark hair pebbling his nipples, long long legs… 

And oh yeah, there was _nothing_ scrawny about Scholarship. Anywhere.

The glimpse had been fleeting, he needed to see it again, just to prove to himself that Scholarship’s cock wasn’t bigger than his. 

He wanted to feel it in his mouth, stretch his lips around it, the weight on his tongue, the taste… which was strange because he really hadn’t liked it much when he had tried it with Gwaine. 

Scholarship wasn’t Gwaine.

And he had liked it when Gwaine had gone down on him in turn.

Scholarship had such pretty plump lips…

Scholarship. _Merlin_.

Might as well get the name right after all. Could hardly be screaming ‘Scholarship’ if… when… if… he managed to get Merlin out of his clothes again. And oh but Arthur wanted to get _Mer_ lin out of his clothes again.

Arthur wanted to ride him till his thighs burned and his arse ached and then Merlin would never so much as look at anyone else ever again. He would let Merlin come deep in him as he himself came all over Merlin’s chest. He’d never actually done that before, but his daydreams provided all the details for him.

The other way would work too, Arthur preferred to bottom, but he wasn’t too picky; although his brief forays into such things was limited to Gwaine and Leon, and they were far too into each other these days to make it a recent thing. 

Scholarship’s, no, Merlin’s, long legs would look good stretched up over his shoulders, or wound around his waist. 

He could picture it now, Merlin’s sinful neck stretched out, his head thrown back in a moan as Arthur pounded into him, Arthur’s hand curled around his magnificent cock, working him just to the point of ecstasy. Hmm, would he let Merlin come on his cock, or would he wait and take him in his mouth? Maybe try both options.

All this just from one glimpse? One flash of skin and his entire being was consumed by thoughts of a scholarship boy he’d barely even noticed before.

Alright, so maybe he had noticed… Just a bit. How could he not? From that first day when Merlin had walked into class and dropped all his textbooks, an expanse of skin clearly visible as his shirt rode up his back when he bent to pick them up, his trousers pulled tight around his pert little bum. Yes, alright, Arthur had noticed. Noticed the big guileless blue eyes. The soft dark hair. The voice. Oh, yeah, that voice. 

He actually really needed Merlin to leave the dorm so he could take care of a certain _issue_ that had… uh… arisen…

Arthur shook himself and risked a glance back over his shoulder at Scholarship again. He was dressed now, his face still sporting a deep red flush.

And now, Arthur knew exactly how far down that blush went. And he would make it his mission to rediscover it as soon as he possibly could.


End file.
